


I'm Setting Us In Stone

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Currents [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott makes his intentions clear to Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Setting Us In Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read and I proofed it myself, please excuse any mistakes I missed.

* * *

Beacon Hills was finally quiet, the bad guys were gone and according to Deaton the deaths of Deucalion and Jennifer had sent the Nemeton back to sleep.  He and Derek had settled their differences and were now pledged to each other, to one pack.  He had spoken to Allison, gotten closure on their relationship; now it was time to do the same with Isaac.

            “So, this is where we figure it out?” Isaac laughed nervously. 

            “I’ve pretty much figured out my side of things,” Scott said.

            “You have?”

            “Yes, I’d like to talk about it, if you’re ready.”

            “I don’t know that I’ll ever be ready, but I _want_ to do this now.”

            Scott sat on the end of his bed and patted the empty space next to him, coaxing Isaac to join him.  When he did, Scott tilted his body toward the bigger boy.  “I still have feelings for Allison—I probably always will.  She was the first person I fell in love with and that’s not something that just goes away overnight.” 

            Scott watched as Isaac deflated, curling into himself at the thought of rejection and hurried to finish what he had to say.  “But Allison and I talked and we’ve agreed that we’re better apart.  There’s too much between us now for us to ever be able to get back what we had.  And more than that…” Scott took a deep pause, “…we don’t want to.”

            Isaac’s head shot up at that.

            “And even though I still love Allison, I love you too.”

            “You…”

            “I love you Isaac, as a friend and as more.  I’m not quite _in-love_ with you, but I feel passion for you and in time—”

            Isaac cut him off with a wild kiss.  It took Scott by surprise and he fell back onto the bed beneath him.  Scott went with it, wrapping his arms around Isaac and making sure they didn’t fall off the bed.  He pressed one hand to the back of Isaac’s head and tilted it into the kiss more.  Scott opened his lips and let Isaac’s tongue in, groaning when it brushed against his.  After a few moments, Scott pulled away panting.

            “You pretty much could have stopped a ‘love’ and ‘me’,” Isaac whispered breathlessly.

            Scott gave him a lopsided grin.  “And you’re okay with—”

            “As long as you’re willing to give me an honest chance, I’m okay with your past with Allison.  I understand that you can’t just turn your feelings off, but if it ever gets to be too much, or you feel like you want to be with her again…”

            “I will always be honest with you, and I will do everything I can to protect your heart.”

            That was all Isaac needed to hear.  He pressed his mouth to Scott’s once more and stretched over him fully.  Scott welcomed the kiss, letting his hands roam over Isaac’s arms and back until finally, almost hesitantly, they glided down to cup his butt. 

            Isaac groaned and ground himself against Scott.  Their erections pressed together through their clothing, causing them both to jolt and wrench apart. 

            They moved to their knees on the bed, panting and staring at one another, “I’ve never…” Isaac began, having a hard time looking Scott in the eyes.

            “I’ve only ever with…”

            They both laughed at their awkwardness, “We’ll take it slow,” Scott suggested and Isaac nodded. 

            Slowly, they inched their way closer, staying on their knees.  Isaac and Scott captured each other’s mouths again while their hands explored the plains of their bodies.  Scott pulled at Isaac’s shirt first.  He could tell that the taller boy was feeling self-conscious, so Scott put his fears to rest by calling him, _“Beautiful,”_ and pressing closed mouth kisses along his chest.  It seemed to work because before long Isaac was pulling at Scott’s shirt and mirroring his actions by kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh of his chest and stomach.

            Before long they were both down to their briefs lying on the sides caressing each other.  Isaac watched as Scott’s cock jumped in his underwear when he tweaked his nipple.  He was fascinated by it and pinched Scott’s other nipple hoping for the same reaction.  He was not disappointed.  Unable to stop himself, Isaac reached down to stroke Scott through his briefs.  His hips jerked and he gave a deep moan, “Yes, please!”

            With a shaking hand, Isaac reached inside Scott’s underwear, grasped his cock and pulled it free from its cotton confines.  Scott’s hips bucked again, and his hand gripped Isaac’s shoulder hard at the contact.  Isaac let go and looked into Scotts eyes, which were golden.  His fangs were showing and Isaac could tell he was trying very hard to keep his claws at bay.  “Are you okay?”

            “I’d be better if you were still touching me.  Touch me please, Isaac,” Scott whined.

            With only a minor hesitation, Isaac wrapped his fingers around Scott’s cock and moved over it slowly, gently.  He stroked it a few times, trying to get a feel for him.  It was hard, yet velvety soft and heavy in his hand.  The way it throbbed in his fingers had Isaac’s own dick jumping in reaction.

            Suddenly, Scott reached down, grabbed Isaac’s hand and brought it to his mouth.  Isaac didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for Scott to begin licking his palm and up his fingers, making sure to get in between each digit until his hand was slick with spit.  Then he moved Isaac’s hand back to his pulsing shaft. 

            Using his own fingers over Isaac’s, Scott wrapped Isaac’s hands around his cock and began slowing moving it up and down.  He built up a rhythm, squeezing just so and twisting around the head.  He held on as long as it took Isaac to pick it up, moved his hand back to Isaac’s shoulder.  He pushed his mouth into Isaac’s neck and muffled his cries against sweat-slicked skin. 

            Scott’s hips rocked against Isaac’s hand.  He felt the delicious coil of orgasm building up in his stomach.  Isaac wasn’t the first person to touch him like this, but it felt anything but the same.  With Allison his passion was always gentle and tender; with Isaac, while it was still tender, it was also wild and reckless.  He felt the wolf in his rise up as he kissed and licked at Isaac’s neck.  He was grunting and growling at the feel of Isaac’s skin against his, at the sounds of Isaac’s whimpers and mewls.  Isaac was getting off of on Scott getting off and it was all too much for the young beta to take.

            “Isaac, I’m gonna— _Isaac_!” Scott growled as his orgasm overcame him.  His body shuddered and shook as Isaac stroked him through it.  Milky ropes of come hit their stomachs and slicked up Isaac’s hand so much that it slipped off of him.  Scott whined and attacked Isaac’s mouth in a filthy kiss as he rocked his still shooting cock against Isaac’s stomach.

            It took a while for Scott’s body to stop quaking and for his fangs to receded, and when he finally opened his eyes they were deep brown once more.  He gave Isaac a dopey smile, still drunk from his orgasm; he leaned forward and kissed his lover sweetly and Isaac melted into the kiss.  Scott slipped his hand between them and began stroking Isaac through the thin material of his briefs.  “Can I do the same for you?” Scott asked.

            Isaac could only nod, not trusting his voice to work.  He shifted his hips forward to give Scott better access and watched eagerly as Scott slipped his hand into his shorts.  Isaac cried out the instant their skin connected.  His hips gave an involuntary thrust into Scott’s hand.  Scott only shushed him and worked his long, thick cock from the dark colored cotton.  When he had his cock and balls pulled over the elastic waistband, Scott inhaled deeply, “Smell so good,” he rumbled before sliding his hands through the come cooling on Isaac’s stomach and then closing his hand around his shaft.

            “Scott!” Isaac cried out and tried his hardest not to shove his hips forward.

            “It’s okay Isaac,” Scott whispered against his chin, “You can let go,” he urged.  Scott moved to nip behind his ear, “I’ve got you,” he breathed and that was all it took.

            Isaac began rocking his hips wildly into Scott’s hand and all Scott could do was hold on and make it as good for him as possible.  It didn’t take much, just a little tighter grip—“ _Scott_!”  And a tongue in his ear—“ _Ohhh!_ ”  And a low whispered, “Come for me, Isaac.”

            Isaac thrust into Scott’s tight grip about a half-dozen times and then he was coming, hard, and loud, and oh so messily over Scott’s abs and hand.  Scott made sure not to lose his grip and worked Isaac through the throes of orgasm, not releasing him until his spent penis was too sensitive to touch.

            Then they just lay there on their sides, panting and letting the mess cool between them.  Scott couldn’t stop looking at Isaac, couldn’t stop smiling.  They had a long way to go and a lot to learn about being in a relationship together, but Scott was happy.  A kind of happy he hadn’t felt in months.  A happy he wasn’t sure he ever had with Allison.  With her, he had started the relationship with a lie.  Though the lie eventually came to light and they seemed to work past it, he wasn’t sure they ever really did.  With Isaac everything was open and clear and it felt different.  It felt good.

            “I’m happy, are you happy?” Scott suddenly blurted.

            Isaac smiled a big, bright smile, “I’m happy too.”

            And in that moment, it was all that mattered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The xx song, _Basic Space_.


End file.
